


Exile

by remyjemy



Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Exile, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Regulus and James' breakup, loosely inspired by Exile, by Taylor Swift feat. Bon Iver.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117049
Kudos: 52





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is apart of the group project where a few people write marauders one shots based on songs from folklore/evermore!! this was very fun and ty to Lee, Theo and Andy for keeping me company as I chugged this out. y'all are the real homies

Regulus glared over at the Gryffindor table. 

James had his arm slug around Lily Evans, who was laughing at one of his shitty jokes. Regulus always rolled his eyes at James’s jokes then James would kiss his cheek.

While Lily laughed, James’s eyes wandered over to Regulus at the Slytherin table. His face softened and he sent a small wave.

Regulus felt tears spring in the back of his eyes. How dare he wave after what he’s done! Regulus got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, not caring about the people staring at him. Especially not caring about how James had stood up.

As he stormed down the hallway, his mind wandered to that fateful day that he despises. 

-

“Reg, we need to talk?” James had just come up to Regulus out of nowhere. 

Regulus turned around from the Ravenclaw student he was talking to to see a nervous look on James’s face, “Yeah. What’s wrong? Is everything alright?”

James took Regulus’s hand and pulled him down an empty corridor, “I think we need to break up.”

Regus was taken aback. He didn't expect that to be the first thing James said to him that day, “Excuse me?”

“We should break up.” James said again.

“Wh-what? Why? I love you, James.” Regulus said, keeping a brave face. 

“And I love you too, but-”

“Then why are you breaking up with me?!” Regulus interrupted.

“Because! Your family would be expecting you to take the Dark Mark any day now!” James said, getting frustrated.

“But I don’t want to take it!” Regulus said, defensive now that his family had been brought up.

“Then leave! Come live with me! Sirius did it, why can’t you?” James pointed out.

“Because I am not Sirius!” Regulus snapped. “Don’t fucking compare me to him!”

“Just leave them! We’ll be happy!” James begged.

“I-I can’t… you know I can’t. I’m not a Gryffindor… I’m not brave.” Regulus said softer. 

“You don’t have to be a Gryffindor to be brave, Reg.” James sighed.

“Says you.” Regulus mumbled.

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?!” James asked, offended.

Regulus scoffed, “Oh, please. You’re the stereotypical Gryffindor. Hogwarts’ Golden Boy. Everybody loves you.”

“But I love you!” James said, “That’s why I’m doing this!”

“Your logic makes no sense, Potter. Just…. Just leave. Don’t talk to me again.” Regulus said, now defeated.

“Reg, please-”

“No! You got what you want.” Regulus sniffed and walked away, head held high.

-

James knew Regulus would glare at him and Lily every chance he got. He could feel his silver eyes boring into the back of his head. He felt so guilty. He didn’t want to break up with him, but he knew that Regulus wouldn’t leave his family. He was too scared. Which was understandable. That’s why Sirius didn’t leave until 5th year.

James sighed when he caught himself comparing them again. Regulus hated that. 

When Regulus left the Great Hall, James stood.

“James? What’s wrong, darling?” Lily asked in her sweet voice. 

“I, uh… need to check on someone…”James said, sounding distracted.

“Want me to come with?” Lily asked, kind of understanding who James was talking about.

“No… no… it’s okay.” James assured. “I'll be back.” He said, soon rushing after Regulus.

It was easy to find Reg. James heard soft crying from down a hallway. The same hallway he broke someone's heart in. 

He peeked his head down the hallway and saw Regulus curled up behind an armoured knight statue. 

James went down the hallway quietly, not wanting to spook Regulus too much, “Reg?”

Regulus lifted his head and looked around the statue. He quickly stood and wiped his face, “What are you doing here?” He asked, voice small.

“I… I wanted to check on you.” James said softly.

“Why? We’re not dating anymore…” Regulus said bitterly.

“I know you’re getting into fights. Sirius is worried but he’s too cowardly to come and talk to you.” James said, trying to keep it casual.

“James, why are you talking to me?” Regulus sighed sadly.

“I… I don’t like seeing you upset.” James said softly. “And I’m worried about you. I know you’ve been getting into fights more often.”

Regulus looked down at his hands. 

“I miss you, Reg.” James admitted.

“Should have thought about that before you broke up with me.” Regulus said.

“But just because that happened, doesn’t mean you have to take it out on other people… Especially with violence.” James said.

James took Regulus’s hand and looked at the bruises on them. Regulus pulled his hands away.

“I don’t appreciate you butting in on what I do.” Regulus said.

“It’s not butting in if the whole school knows. Even Andy has been writing to Sirius, asking about you.” James said.

Regulus sat back down on the floor, leaning up against it.

James sat next to him. He noticed that Reg’s hair had grown out a bit. His bangs hung in front of his eyes and he noticed how Reg blew them out of his face. 

“I’m just so tired… with everything going on and… my family and the war and OWLs… I just… I can’t do it.” Regulus shook his head. 

“Yes you can. You’re the most ambitious person I know.” James said softly. “You can accomplish anything you put your mind to.”

Regulus sniffed. He didn’t like being upset in front of James but… James could always make him open up.

James sighed and pulled Regulus closer, hugging him against his chest.

“Do you regret our relationship?” James asked softly.

Regulus wiped his eyes and shook his head, “Merlin, no… Not at all. It was the best thing in my life.”

James closed his eyes, “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s fine… I just… I just need closure.” Regulus said, looking into James’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Anything.” James nodded.

“Why did you break up with me? Was it because of my family?” Regulus asked. 

James nodded slowly, “I knew you wouldn’t leave them… that one day… you would get the mark… and just… it wouldn’t work with us… I’m planning on joining the Order and if my boyfriend had the Dark Mark… I don’t know what they would do to you.”

Regulus nodded, heart broken, “I understand… Can I do one more thing?”

James nodded.

Regulus’s eyes darted down to James’s lips and he leaned forward, kissing him for the last time. 

James was caught off guard, but he didn’t reject the kiss. He let Regulus kiss him and when he pulled back, James smiled, “Was that good closure?”

“The best.” Regulus nodded. “Thank you.”

James hugged Regulus tightly, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Regulus whispered back.

-

Two years later, as Regulus felt himself be pulled underwater by Inferi, he remembered that last kiss he had with James Potter.

Regulus died with a smile, finally at peace. 

_ All this time  _

_ I never learned to read your mind _

_ I couldn't turn things around  _

_ 'Cause you never gave a warning sign  _


End file.
